


Theres More Secrets And Pain!?!? Ver 2

by Moonlightshadaw



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightshadaw/pseuds/Moonlightshadaw
Summary: Ancients weren't the only ones to exist, the Daevas did too. Some even got reborn





	Theres More Secrets And Pain!?!? Ver 2

Rodney Mckay was sitting at his desk when he found something that caught his eye. He turned his full attention to it and it said ‘Multi-purpose laboratory, located in this room.’ excited he went to click on it when a text popped up over it and he accidently clicked on that instead and the wall in front of him opened.

Later he finish working on the unusual gray and bluey green contraption, so he call Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and Lt. Colonel Abyss Comic, who brought carson with her. (Someone else died and became the copy in this fic and the two colonels are in charge of military together) “What is it Mckay.” John asked.

“Aye, lad it’s our day off why are ye working?” Asked carson. 

Abyss looked at Rodney who was smiling, “Well then spit it out!” She exclaimed getting bored. 

“Well i was working on this for a while and i managed to fix this up!” They looked past Rodney and at the machine in the room that wasn't there before. “Oh and i found more information about the ancients! Appre-” Rodney got stopped by Abyss. 

“Let me get Weir.” (She’s alive too ¬3¬) Abyss returned with Weir. 

“Okay, rodney tell us what you’ve got.” Weir smiled. Since the female Lt. Colonel came through to join SGA-1 it's been a blast even for Weir. 

FlashBack:

John was walking around atlantis in search for the female Colonel. He was hoping to get her to join the main team. When he finally found her he asked and she replied with a: “No, Colonel I’m sorry but i'm not an offworld sort of person.” She had explained and everyone excluding Carson. (Even Weir) Tried to persuade her too. But she declined. After that it was another week of normal expeditions and paperwork and you even saw The female Colonel, less and less.

It was the next saturday when she walked into the infirmary with two cups of tea for her and Carson, to be welcomed by SGA-1 being back in the infirmary for the fifth time that week. They also got lectured by the fem Colonel, that no one knew the name off of, how to get out of that position. “You know what?”

“No we don’t Co.” Redney replied kindly.

“I’ll join the team, so will carson only so i can save your butts.”

“I have agreed to this Lads and lasse.”

The team cheered in joy, “So.. Then let's restart I’m as you know Lt, Colonel. My name is Abyss Cross Comic” she looked at her new team members with a surprising smiling..

Ronon and Teyla then walked in. “John invited us by radio.” Explain Teyla.

Rodney grinned, “It seemed that the ancients were a different race. Also they had ranks for the race. For example like me and Weir, there's the false ancients, who got the gene injected into their bloodstream. Since we are false we can't gain access to as many things. Then there’s people like the colonels and Carson, who are just ancients they have a little more access to devices we haven't found yet. Then there's true ancients who lived here. But what really caught my attention was the even higher, they seem to be the first wave they are called: Deavas.”

Ronon looked like he wanted to say something, “Spill or i’ll kick your butt next sparring session,” Abyss threatened annoyed.

Ronan raised an eyebrow at Abyss “Oh, yeah? Anyway, they are ancients but they were separate since the people on atlantis wanted to be independent. This caused a war that went on for years eventually they became independent, but their gene got weaker over millions of years since they weren't on their home planet and they lost something i can’t remember what. Eventually they forgot about the war or something and formed an alliance again but the Deavas didn't go to earth they died off. But before then they fought the wraith so the Ancients could get through the stargate before it was too late.” Said Ronan.

“How do you know this?” Asked Rodney, the information wasn't in the database.

“We had an alliance with them, they made the weapons we have today they taught us how to evolve and fight, and how to become who we are today.” He explained, shrugging.

“Thats amazing.” Weir and Carson, mumbled.

“That's good to know.” Sheppard commented.

“Okay so the Ancients and or both the Deavas are a different race… But what does the machine do?” Abyss asked, she wanted to know why she was there.

“ I don't exactly know what it does exactly.” Rodney said staring at them. The contraption sparked to life and ran some sort of code and in english text it said: ‘3 true blood found and located.’ Then 3 Electrical lines Shot by the only thing you could see of them was the colours of: Black, Red and Blue. “We should probably get some sleep it’s late.” He said like nothing happened. They all agreed they seemed to all agree that it was late as to why they saw the flash of colours. But as they left Sheppard, Beckett and Comic heard the same voice say,: Return to me… Come back to Accept your true powers. This voice was causing headaches, while John and Abyss handled it. Carson got some ibuprofen, then went to bed like the others.

In the morning the headaches were worse and unbearable. Abyss and John went to the infirmary to get some ibuprofen from Carson. “You got one as well, then? A headache I mean.” John and Abyss looked at each other then back to carson and nodded slightly, “do you think the others experienced this but if they did. They haven't come to get anything for it. Oh, when did it start.”

“Yesterday after we left that room, and headed to bed.” Said John and Abyss silently agreed. Carson didn't look happy.

“You should of came yesterday i popped back here myself to get some. I don't know how you handled this so well.” Carson let out a sigh.

“We have to it’s more important for civilians to get medical treatment than us it was also how i was raised.” Abyss said sheepishly.

“She’s telling the truth, I was raised almost the same way.” Carson almost, Almost showed sympathy for the two by the sound of it they should of been raised better. Rodney walked into the infermitery. 

“Ah the last three people i needed.” And walked away and then came back, “Follow me!” And while Abyss and John nodded and followed. Carson just followed Abyss. “so this machine is asking for the ·Three chosen· to come back to ‘mother’ and apparently it was someone who came in here last night when it activated. The machine beeped and a hologram appeared. With white hair and blue eyes, with a grey and blue dress that seemed to glow.

“Hello there, I am atlantis.” she said with kind eyes. “The Three Chosen know who they are so can they please step forward, if you don't I will understand why.” No one moved from where they were. She smiled like she could hear someone say something. “I understand… It is time you know the truth.” 

“The truth?” What truth?” Elizabeth asked her eyes glimmered with anticipation. While everyone else threw questioning glances. 

“Is it about the relationship that Ancients and Deavas used to have?” teyla asked

Atlantis nodded, “but now is not the time for it has not all been found. I urge you to return to the pegasus galaxy. Please or Atlantis will die.”

Weir looked up “so you must be feeling pain can we help with that?”

Atlantis nodded “we can share the pain, but be sure the pain will be overwhelming.” They all thought it over, some thought for a few seconds then agreed (Cough, Ronan, Cough), but they all agreed in the end. Well Ronan grunted and Wier looked up in surprise then nodded. Atlantis nodded sadly and every one felt the pain. Everyone one was okay after a while. But the colonels and Carson look the same the whole time but no one noticed. The three lock at each other with confused glances when they heard a voice in their minds, ‘You were already feeling the pain my children’ They lock towards the woman who nodded and then spoke out loud, “Please get me home, the pain will start to increase the longer we hard, that further away you are the less pain you get but the more the others get but get too far and the pain will suddenly increase tenfold. Everyone nodded.


End file.
